1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting the amount of liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting the amount of liquid crystal in an LCD device for precisely controlling excessively injected liquid crystal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus that can quickly process a large amount of data, and a display device that displays data processed by the information processing apparatus as an image are under rapid development.
LCD devices are the most representative display devices. LCD devices display an image using liquid crystal. Liquid crystal changes its molecular arrangement when an electric field is applied (an electrical behavior) and transmits light at different light transmitting indices (transmittances) depending on its molecular arrangement (an optical behavior).
For displaying an image using liquid crystal, an LCD device includes a liquid crystal controlling part that controls the arrangement or alignment of liquid crystal molecules and a light providing part that provides light to the liquid crystal controlling part.
The liquid crystal controlling part includes a pair of facing substrates and a liquid crystal layer formed between the substrates. The substrates generate an electric field for driving the liquid crystal layer. Generally, the liquid crystal layer has a very thin thickness of about several micrometers.
The thin liquid crystal layer is formed between the substrates by a vacuum injection method, a drop filling method, and so on.
In the vacuum injection method, a vacuum is formed between the substrates and then liquid crystal is injected between the substrates. In the drop filling method, liquid crystal is dropped onto one of the substrates and then the other substrate is coupled to the substrate where the liquid crystal is dropped.
However, when the liquid crystal is not sufficiently injected between the substrates, a void can be formed between the substrates. In this case, an image is not displayed at the void.
On the other hand, when the liquid crystal is excessively injected between the substrates, the liquid crystal moves down by gravity when the LCD device is placed in an upright position. In this case, an image is not properly displayed at a lower portion of the LCD device.